


Something I can never have

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody is sure why Mike follows Brad around like a lost little puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I can never have

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.

Nobody is sure why Mike follows Brad around like a lost little puppy. Brad’s a fucking asshole at the best of times, at worst he’s a homophobic prick. And his problems with Mike are all his own fault, really. It was Brad who said, “Yeah, let’s try dating,” when Mike finally plucked up the courage to broach the subject of them being more than friends.

So now that things are awkward and horrible, it’s not really Mike’s fault.

But Mike can’t see that.

Mike kicks himself all the fucking time about the things he says and does to Brad. He feels bad whenever he does things without Brad, even if he knows it’s something Brad wouldn’t enjoy or with company he knows Brad hates.

And this would all be fine if Brad actually gave a tiny, rat’s ass. But he doesn’t anymore. Ever since that day he said to Mike, “Let’s quit whilst we’re ahead,” and left him alone.

But he doesn’t. Brad is too busy living on his own planet to realise what’s going on in Mike’s mind, or how he makes Mike feel. He’s too busy being Mr Popular with all the friends he’s made whilst touring schools and talking to kids about guitars and, well, whatever.

Brad is always too busy, too tired. And Mike, he’s never, ever quite good enough.

And maybe he isn’t good enough for Brad, but he’s good enough for Rob who loves him regardless of the fact that he follows Brad around and, even though he’ll never say it out loud, crying over the fact that Brad never loved him, not ever. Brad probably doesn’t even like him. They’ve just been friends for so long there’s no way Brad can completely ditch him.

So Mike lets Brad hurt him time and time again, then curls up in Rob’s arms every night. So at least he has that, and the knowledge that Brad is sleeping alone.


End file.
